


Let the Snowballs Fly

by cravingtheworld



Series: Spend the Holidays in Love [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sassy Lydia, Snowball Fight, Stydia, stydia christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravingtheworld/pseuds/cravingtheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When 'I told you so' is too easy, let the snowballs fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Snowballs Fly

When Stiles had invited her to go and celebrate with him and his family for Christmas Lydia had been hesitant to say yes. They hadn’t been together that long, but she knew her mom would be gone most of the time, and she thought what the hell. Now here she was, stepping off a tiny plane into weather too cold for someone from California. Lydia had known they would be going somewhere cold when Stiles had told her to pack the few pairs of pants in her wardrobe, but she didn’t actually find out where they were going until they got to the airport.

Normally Lydia Martin would not be caught in jeans, but when she did wear them she looked no less than perfect. She caught everyone’s eye at each point during the long travel day in her dark blue skinny jeans and her chocolate Ugg boots. Her cream coloured pea coat was buttoned and the belt tied around her waist, her straightened strawberry blonde hair under a knit cream and chocolate hat pulled over the tips of her ears.

While they had been waiting for everyone to deplane Lydia suggested to Stiles that he put on his jacket and hat, to which he obliged but Stiles was stubborn and had refused to button the jacket on the grounds that ‘it would make him look less awesome’. Lydia rolled her eyes at the time, but smirked when they stepped off the plane. She could have said I told you so as soon as the cold air hit them and Stiles started shivering almost immediately, but that was too easy for her. Stiles had shoved his hands into his pockets on the tarmac. Lydia put her left hand in her pocket and laced her right fingers with Stiles in his pocket. Her head was on Stiles shoulder until they reached the terminal.

The blast of warm was glorious where they picked up luggage, that didn’t last long when they had to walk through another outside area to get to where they were getting picked up by the Sheriff's mom. The Sheriff had piled their bags onto a cart and was walking a few paces ahead of them when Lydia stopped suddenly.

“We’ll meet you in there, Mr. Stilinski.”

“Okay, just remember that we are meeting my mom by the coffee shop.”

Lydia smiled at him. “Sure thing.”

Stiles turned to his girlfriend confused but didn’t even have time to open his mouth before the first snowball hit him squarely in the chest. An evil grin made its way onto his face as he said “Lydia Martin, are you starting what I think you are?”

“I might be.” One side of her mouth tilted up into a daring smirk.

“I don’t think you know what you’ve gotten yourself into.”

She feigned confusion for a moment and then straight faced she said “I guess we’ll just have to see.” And before either of them knew what was happening, snowballs were flying. Their laughter was making people stare, but the couple was lost to it as they flung snowball after snowball at each other.

Lydia managed to keep her footing a bit better and hitting Stiles was easy when he was constantly tripping over his own feet. But Stiles aim was better, and she wasn’t quite fast enough to dodge them all. It went back and forth, one catching the other anywhere they could find a target. One unspoken rule: Don’t aim for the face.

Their shoes managed to survive, but their hands were not so lucky. That was the one thing that they hadn’t taken on the plane with them; mittens. But the cold that had seeped into both their hands wasn’t even felt. The two continued to laugh as more and more snowballs were flung. The time was lost, it could have been hours for all they cared.

Lydia giggled as she hit Stiles in the stomach, but was cut off by a cold lump breaking against her stomach. She shot one back at Stiles who was laughing too hard for her liking. Each snowball finding a new target; from arms, to shoulders, to knees.

It was all giggles and laughs, and then Lydia got a snowball to her shoulder that made her lose balance. Trying regain her footing she hit a patch of ice. She reached out to try and grab onto Stiles who was trying to grab her. He managed to grab a hold of her elbows but in turn hit the same patch of ice sending both the teenagers into a bank of snow.

Lydia pushed Stiles off her and scrambled to her feet. She was angry for only a second as she watched Stiles try and climb to his feet, his feet constantly flying out from underneath him. His spastic nature really acting against him for this. She bit her tongue trying not to laugh at her boyfriend’s attempts at standing up. She shook her head and grabbed the collar of his jacket steadying him.

Her green eyes sparkled as she looked up at Stiles. “Next time. Try not to land on me if you’re going to fall as well.”

“I’ll do my best to control where I fall after I step on ice.” Lydia was brushing the snow off of both of them, catching the sarcasm but not paying much attention to it.

“I’d appreciate that.” Giving Stiles a small nod.

Their cheeks are rosy and their fingers are numb as both of them starting to feel the cold that comes with throwing snowballs. The two turn to head inside, but Stiles, ever so graceful, finds another patch of ice and loses his footing. Regaining it as Lydia grabs his jacket collar again, this times Stiles winds his arms around her pulling her to him.

A pair of chocolate and emerald eyes burn as Lydia whispers as she rises onto her toes. “You know. You should probably work on your coordination.”

“I’ll work on that.” Stiles chuckles lightly as his hand finds the small of Lydia’s back to pull her even closer. Bringing her body flush against his. Using his collar as leverage she meets Stiles lips with her own as he ducks his head. Warmth flowing through them making them lost to the world around them.

Lydia winds her arms around Stiles neck pushing herself further up onto her toes. She pulls away slightly to murmur “Oh, and for the record. I knew exactly what I was getting myself into.” She smiles as she presses her lips to his once again. It’s sweet and simple. Warming up their cold bitten lips. Lydia pulls back and rests her forehead against Stiles. They are both smiling as Lydia steps back. Her absence taking the warmth with her.

Stiles links their hands back together; her right and his left in the pocket of his jacket. Lydia tucks herself into his side as they walk towards where his family is waiting. Neither of them letting the happy smiles leave their faces.

The Sheriff has a knowing smile when Stiles and Lydia walk into the coffee shop. Totally off in their own world whispering to each other. The two look up when they reach the table. Stiles eyebrows furrow as he asks “Grandma’s not here yet?”

“You know how it goes.” The Sheriff just shrugs, watching the two peel of their coats. “Do you guys want anything?” When he is met with nods, he leaves them to go get coffee.

Lydia was people watching while they waited. Stiles could see her eyes dart between different people, occasionally lingering on people that she found interesting. He noticed that this was something that she did when they were waiting and there was a large crowd around. But Stiles did it too. For him it was a mix of not having much patience and his curiosity getting the better of him.

Stiles dad hands him and Lydia their drinks when he gets back to the table. He figured that his Grandma would be late picking them up but he didn’t really think too much about it until he looked at the time. Their flight had landed just over an hour ago. She usually wasn’t this late. He lets himself be absorbed into his coffee and the smell of it. Stiles has his fingers crossed that it was decaf or he wouldn’t sit still for the rest of the night.

He takes his first drink when he hears someone call their names across the arrivals terminal that the coffee shop is attached to. His head swivels and he catches sight of his Grandma smiling and waving like a madwoman. He waves back and leans over to his girlfriend trying warm up her hands on her cup “You ready for this?”

Lydia just stares at him. “Stiles our friend is a werewolf. I think I can handle your family.”

“Alright, just don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He kisses her cheek before they stand up to go over to his Grandma. He grabs the cart and Lydia grabs the coffee as his Dad is already across the terminal.

He can hear Lydia giggling behind him as he tries to navigate around the numerous amount of people. Stiles guessed that another flight had landed because the amount of people had doubled since they walked in.

Stiles barely gets a chance to come to a stop before his Grandma wraps him in a tight hug. “Stiles. You’re so tall.” Stiles winces as she practically squeals, but he doesn’t get a chance to respond as her attention flips back to his father. Lydia comes up behind him and hands him his drink, he sends her a small smile. It’s then that his Grandma sees Lydia and her attention flips to the girl standing beside him. “You must be Lydia. I’ve heard so much about you.” Stiles just about chokes on his drink from embarrassment.

His Grandma now has a shocked Lydia in a bear hug and hears her squeak out a tiny “Nice to meet you.”

“Woah, Grandma! Please don’t suffocate my girlfriend.” Stiles intervenes.

“Oh right. Sorry dear! I forget that not everyone is used to my hugs.” She apologizes. “Well, we should be going.” And she rushes off with the Sheriff and their bags.

Lydia has hidden herself slightly behind Stiles and laced their hands together. He turns his head to look at her. “Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

Not moving from her place behind him she mutters “Just shut up and walk, Stilinski.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's August, but I loved writing this. I was thinking of writing like a Christmas eve companion thing, so let me know if you want that. Comments or find me on tumblr (travellinginfictionandreality).


End file.
